yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Clan Swede
Clan Swede is a family of a bunch of users on the Yandere Simulator Fanon Wiki. It is also an AU, which is simply called the "User Family AU." *'Gamesee Note #1' - I am so sorry. *'Swede Note #1' - I am not sorry at all *'Yuno Note #1' - '' Time for milk and cookies!'' *'Jac Note #1' - I WAS MADE BY AN AFFAIR? ... Okay.... And Igor's my father.... pls kill meh. *'Berry Note #1' - Do your worst... *'Pink Note #1' - If you dare hurt Josh Ramsay, '''I will hurt you. '''Wait, what the hell is this? '''DON'T HURT MY SENPAIIIII!!!!!' *'Mix's Note #1''' - The dear universe just keeps proving me wrong, one day after another, one worse than the other. *'Game Note #2' - I am no longer sorry, this is hilarious. *'Igor's Note #1' - Nico Nico Niii~ *'Pink Note #2' - I wonder what life would be like if everyone was a neko... *'Crystal Note #1' - This is genius. *'Igor's Note #2' - And funny. *'Jac's Note #2' - I'm tired *'Berry's Note #2' - I'm even more tired than you. *'Swede note #2' - This has gotten quite popular... *'Yuno's Note #2'- No one wants cookies? Okay then... *'Mix's Note #2' - I swear I will kill anyone if they really call me "godmother"...But hey, at least I got a deal to let Idol Pretender be forever forgotten. *'Berry's Note #3' - Bagel Porn. *'Pink's Note #3' - Why am I even typing a third note? Why am I not listening to music? *Epic gasps* MUST. LISTEN. TO. MARIANAS TRENCH. *'Jac's Note #3' - HELLO FROM THE OTHER SIDE....sorry *'Pink's Note #4' - Don't you fucking do that again. *'Rasp Note #1' - okay what im playing my 3ds *'Rasp Note #2' - Literally dead *'Berry Note #4' - How many notes do we have now? *'Jac's Note #4' - IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAND *'Bubble's Fridge Note #1' - I made lunch for you guys, it's on the fridge. Put it on the microwave for 10 minutes, no more. There's juice too, if you're thirsty. Have a nice day, sweeties. I'm on hell. *'Nyan's Note #1' - WAKE ME UP INSIIDEEEEEEEE *'BTC's Note #1' - ..... This is all so random... *'Pink Note #5' - 1 4m th3 3dg310rd b1tch35. *'BTC's Note #2' - *kills Josh Ramsay* I KILLED YOU SENPAI~ *'Kuro Note #1' - ''kids stfu pls ''and ty *'Pink Note #6' - You killed Rampai, now '''I'm gonna kill you'. *Kills BTC*'' *'Berry Note #5' - I'm kinda dope! *'Pink Note #7' - Strawsissy, I beg to differ. *'Berry Note #6' - I put it on ice, bitch, Doctor Pepper. *'Ice Note #1'- Don't put it on me! *'Kerp Note #1' - Clan Derp wages ware on you! *'Berry Note #6' - They say the sky is the limit, well, this AU has passed that. :^) And General Kerp, we're sending our top troops as we speak. Note - If you are a user below feel free to add information about yourself below. Story Clan Swede ancient history, beginning with Swedechef going off on his own to search for fame and meaning in his early days. He initially left home to pursue his career as a yaoi star, against the wishes of his brother, DemonicBB, who wanted him to stay home with the rest of the family. This all stopped however when he met Flutterbutter, and they fell for each other's perversions. They began an open relationship, which let to many waifus and mothers such as Kuromin, possibly Porcy, and Samus. Kuromin however was also in an open relationship with Bubble-Blitz. It was recently using a blood test that Bubble was actually one of Swedes other siblings, who just decided to hide their true identity until now. Swede was always a big fan of open relationships, since he was literally married to approx 90 people at the time. They began having children, Gamesee being the oldest son and Horizonfudgy being the oldest daughter. Strawberry Imouto came next (to Swede's surprise). Flutterbutter also had another son, but this was not learned until later. In addition, there is a long lost son from long ago whose mother is Nyu, but their fate is unknown. Lastly, there is Theepiccarpet - Wong, who ran away at a young age and is generally forgotten by his family. Soon, Swedechef's children began to fall in love and have their own children. Horizon married ShadOfSwad DeSmuME, after a long rivalry with her father for his love. They had a child named Raspberry*Nightmare, and adopted a child named Igor the Mii. After Igors adoption, Swede decided to have another child, named PinkVickiKat. Soon after Gamesee and Igor started an affair, Gamesee not knowing that Igor was his nephew. They had Jacbocford, and parted ways since incest freaked Gamesee out. Soon after Gamesee married Wafferus, and had two children by the names of fucking Todd and Yandere-kun. Strawberry Imouto, to Swede's surprise, had a slime child named SomethingYuno (again, to Swedes surprise). Years later Jacbocford falls in love with CrystaltheCool, and they wed. Its a shame they divorced cause this made Swede have change everything. Currently, Swede is residing in his castle, with his waifus and Flutter keeping him good company, His kids are doing whatever they do, Game visits the most out of them. Swede has recently made Mixdere-senpai the godmother of all these kids, so that when he dies his problems will go to her. Tragically, due to a freak accident, Raspberry Nightmare fell to their death when they were kicked off the Grand Canyon by what looked like some sort of bunny in a police outfit. Detectives are still investigating why such a crime occurred. Parents Fudge and Shad are both distraught, as Rasp was their beloved child. But there is now good news! A new child of Fudge has arrived after many days of grieving. Fudge and Shad have given birth to the now youngest member of Clan Swede, Nyan! Over time more people were being added to the Clan, and Swede began to lose track. The written story may not continue here, but the list down below will the most recent updates of everyone in the clan. Members First Gen Swedechef An ex-yaoi star, and the head of Clan Swede. He is probably the most fucked up in the clan, and lives in a castle with all his waifus and Flutter. Rena Swedes older sister, who is having a rough time since she attempted to beat the world record of "snorting the most cocaine in under 10 seconds". She frequently takes his kids to taco-bell (without his knowledge) and winds up getting all of them in jail for car theft. She has the magic ability of finding and stealing a coca-cola truck in under 30 seconds. She is the ex-wife of LenLawliet after trying to kill him by throwing him off a church window during their wedding. She is rumored to be the long lost mother of SkittyLover3 but she denies it. TotalCongif Swedes younger sister, rarely visits due to busy life at home. Demonic Swede's half-brother and the only visiting sibiling from his mysterious past. Considered to be the 'normal' of the two. Mr. Maki Swede's distant but actual older brother, both are skilled waifu thiefs. FlutterButter Swede's main romantic interest, and general main squeeze. He lives with Swede, and is rumoured to be his long lost son. Nyu An old flame from Swedes past, he has not seen her since she ran away with their child. Waifus Swede's many waifus, listing from Samus Aran to Togame from Katanagatari. Porcy Somehow it happened, they hate each other due to Swede being a "dirty waifu thief", don't ask how this ended up. Kuro One of the many members of Swedes pile, is currently off with Bubble. Bubble ''' Lover to Kuro, thought to have no relation to Swede until recently, she is actually his sister. Not much is known about her other than she co-starred and helped produce some of the films Swede performed in, most notably "Anus: The Poop". '''Second Gen Flutter Read above. Fudge Fudge is the second child of Swede, and the eldest daughter. She married Shad after a long rivalry with Swede, and is the mother of Igor and Rasp. She is considered the mature adult of Swede's children, becoming more motherly than he ever was. Game The 2nd son of Swede, and 3rd child in general. They are the husband of Wafferus and have three children, including Jacbocford. They visit the clan leader the most, and visit the rest of the family randomly. He used to live in a box near the rest of his family, but he got evicted from it after Jac's birth. He now lives near Washington D.C. with his family in hopes of seeing Cory Baxter. Berry The 4th "surprise child" of Swede. Their birth was a surprise, them having Something Yuno was a surprise, and generally everything she has done is a surprise. She is also known as Swede 'precious' child whom he tends to favourite from time to time. She is thought to be a former member of an organisation centring despair, but nobody truly knows. She is also Jac's best bitch. She is currently teaching how to pick up ladies at the company "Berry Picking".. Kawai~Pandah Berry's girlfriend and step-mother to Ice. She spoils both her girlfriend and son. Wong One of Swede's children who ran away at a young age to begin their career as a comedian and architect. They rarely visit, and is called "Asian Soccer Mom" by Gamesee's children. Swede sees a lot of himself in Wong, and feels he is following in his footsteps. Pink Pink is the last child of Swede, and technically younger than her neice Rasp. She has no other ties, unless you could her love for Josh Ramsay. She is the immature, childish one of the group due to her late birth and young age. Shad Shad is the husband to Fudge, father to Igor and Rasp. He had his love won by Fudge after a long rivalry. Waff Not much is known about them, not even their gender is known, but they are the parent of Todd and Yandere-kun. Porcy, Kuromin, and Wong have met them. Igor Described in third gen, but is father to Jac due to affair with Game (unknown to them at first.) His relationship with Game could be related to Asgore and Toriel's relationship with each other. Third Gen Jac He is the bastard son of Game, ex-husband to Crystal. In addition, Skittylover3 constantly stalks him. He is also Berry's best bitch. Todd Daughter of Gamesee, not much is known about them. Yan-Kun Agender child of Game not much is known about them aside from that they are a yandere. Igor Igor is the son of Fudge, father of Jac, and Gamesee's ex-husband. Some say he is dating Perimaru. Is obsessed with an anime named "Love Live! School Idol Project". Rasp Child of Fudge, no other known relations. Tragically died on March 22nd 2016, she fell to her death. Possible murder involving corrupt police bunny. Further rumours claim Rasp was reborn as yokai, and roams around Castle Swede, but that cant be true...ghost don't exist.......right? King Swede bumped into her and can now see her, so he`s just her dad now. Nyan Daughter to Fudge. For some unknown reason, she's half-cat. She's the ultimate tsundere. Yuno Daughter to Berry, no other known relations. Due to some sort of rare illness, Yuno became a slime/girl hybrid. Ice Son of Berry and Kawaii~Pandah and grandson to Swede. He's Swede, Berry, and Kawaii~Pandah's favorite as he shows the utmost respect to Swede and his dearest mothers. Crystal Ex-wife of Jac, and was thought to be a yandere for him. Some also claimed she is a tsundere, or a tsunshun. She is somehow Demonic's little sister and Rasp's older sister. Fourth Gen BTC (Baby Toy Chica) Daughter to Nyan. The youngest member. Trivia * The Gamesee and Igor thing only happened because Igor was supposedly both Horizon's child, Gamesee's ex-husband, and Jacbocford's father according to Gamesee's records. * Swede has no idea what he's even doing at this point. Category:AUs Category:Shared AUs Category:Swedechef's AUs Category:Gamesee's AUs Category:Clans